Yule Ball
by Cygnus Alexandra
Summary: I didn't know what to do. On one hand I wanted to go with him, but on the other I was scared. Besides, I was the one to ask him to keep our relationship a secret. What to do was the million dollar question. I sighed looking at nothing, debating with myself. After a few minutes I gathered my things and went looking for my boyfriend.


Summary: I didn't know what to do. On one hand I wanted to go with him, but on the other I was scared. Besides, I was the one to ask him to keep our relationship a secret. What to do was the million dollar question. I sighed looking at nothing, debating with myself. After a few minutes I gathered my things and went looking for my boyfriend.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how many times I wish I did.

I didn't know what to do. On one hand I wanted to go with him, but on the other I was scared. Besides, I was the one to ask him to keep our relationship a secret. What to do was the million dollar question. I sighed looking at nothing, debating with myself. After a few minutes I gathered my things and went looking for my boyfriend.

Nearing the Entrance Hall I saw him, so I called out to him.

"FRED!" I shouted.

He turned to look at whoever called him and smiled when he saw me. I blushed, waiting for him to reach me.

"Hey" he said.

"I'm sorry for the sudden appearance… is just that I needed to talk with you."

"It's ok, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the Yule ball. I was wondering, and….

"There you are!" said an unknown voice.

I looked behind him and saw a girl approaching us.

"Come on, Wood wants to see us" said the girl, grabbing his hand.

I frowned at that, not as if I was jealous, but I didn't have a good feeling about what was happening.

"Ohh sorry, I didn't know you were talking" she said, looking at my direction.

"It's okay don't worry" I answered with a fake smile on my face.

"What were you talking about, if I may ask?"

I didn't want to answer, but I didn't want to appear disrespectful.

"The Yule ball" I finally answered, albeit a little reluctant.

"That reminds me; my dress color is yellow" she said to Fred with a big grin covering her face.

At that I became confused. ~_Why was she telling him her dress color? It's like she was his...No no no, I shouldn't think like that~ _I thought, shaking my head while trying to dispel the thoughts.

"I'm sorry but... why are you telling him your dress color?"

"Because I'm his date, of course." Her smile brightened even more if that's was possible.

My hand rapidly moved towards my wand intent on hexing her 'till next millennium but Fred, who had been watching me since _THAT_ girl appeared, moved next to me stopping me.

"We should go Whitney, Wood will be mad."

"I sure am" said Wood, appearing out of nowhere.

"Wood!" said Whitney, surprised.

"Didn't I tell you to look for him?" He said, looking at her.

"You did, and I _DID _went to look for him" pointing at Fred. "Is just that…-"

"That you got distracted." he finished for her. "What was so important that got you held up?"

"Weelll, I don't know about what exactly they were talking about before I arrived, but it was referent to the Yule ball. Which reminds me… _YOU_ don't have a date, right? I heard a lot of girls have asked you but you have turned every single one of them down." She said, moving towards him.

"Well the thing is…" Some pink started adorning his cheeks.

"You don't have a date?" I asked for confirmation. ~_If Fred asked that girl then I can ask Wood.~_

"Yeah, I mean…is not like I don't wanna go because I do is just that…"he hurriedly tried to explain.

"Would you be my date?" I asked him, not letting him finish.

I saw his blush darkening but I was determined to do this.

"Y-yes" he stuttered.

"Great" I answered with a smile and confidence I don't always feel but today's events made a new side of me come out. "I hope that me being younger doesn't cause any problems."

"None. Besides, we would never get bored talking" he said to me, regaining his composure.

"True, well I should leave you guys go wherever you were going" I said waving at them and heading towards the stairs, but as soon as I reached them I turned back and called out to Wood.

"Oh, and Oliver…my dress color is an emerald green" I said with a smirk and a wink.

Fred was seething.

"Wow Wood, what a girl you got there" said Whitney, excited for her friend and captain.

"She's not his girl" said Fred.

"Yet" said Wood smiling goofily.

"What do you mean yet? Are you gonna ask her out? Do you like her? Did you plan this?" asked Whitney immediately.

"Maybe... I mean she's hot as hell, especially when playing quidditch" his voice turning dreamy.

Fred was trying really hard not to kill his captain, but it was impossible with the way he was talking about Alex: HIS GIRLFRIEND.

**DINNER**

I was at my house table eating peacefully, when out of nowhere my best friends ambushed me.

"Are you really going out with _WOOD_?" asked Lina.

"Did _YOU_ really ask him?" asked Jasmine.

"In front of Weasley AND Thompson?"

"Who is one of the biggest gossipers this school has?"

I knew that if I didn't answer they wouldn't shut up.

"Yes, to everything."

"O.M.G!" screamed Lina.

"Que carajos?!" screamed Jasmine from my other side.

"Will you two keep it down?" I hissed at them, glaring at whoever looked our way.

"Oh yeah, sorry" said Lina sheepishly.

"Come on, tell us how did this happen? I want every little juicy detail" said Jas, rubbing her hands together.

I sighed knowing there was no escape.

"What did you want to talk with Weasley?" asked a confused Lina.

"Nothing important, the thing is that thanks to his friend Whitney I found out that Oliver was free" I said, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere.

"True, but weren't you asked by others guys? Jasmine asked, also confused.

"Yeah, but I didn't knew most of them and it would have been really awkward."

"Well with Wood you won't get bored, considering he would talk and talk and talk about Quidditch." Lina told me snickering, Jas joining soon after.

"I don't see what's so funny." I glared at them.

**The Day of the ball**

I was getting ready with my friends in my dorm room, since my roommates didn't mind much their presence.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you are going against your house" said Lina in a teasing voice.

"Shut up. Besides, that's bullshit. As if a house defined us, plus you are one to talk" I looked at her blue dress through the mirror.

"Touché."

"Alex thanks again for lending me this dress, it would have taken longer if I asked my parents" Jas said to me.

"No problem." I said, applying lip gloss.

After we finished we headed towards the Entrance Hall, where our dates would be waiting for us.

"You know, I should take pictures of Chang's face when she sees you and Cedric." I told Jasmine.

"That would be great, but do you have a camera with you?" Jas looked at me, as if expecting to see a camera somewhere.

"I think the Creevy kid is here" said Lina, thoughtfully.

"Perfect; plus I know Aria would want some pictures of us too."

"Isn't he a year younger?" asked Jas.

"He is, but maybe he got invited by someone" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I think he's here working or something like that" Lina said dismissively.

At the stairs we descended one by one heading toward our dates.

"You look beautiful" said Wood to Alex, offering her his arm.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" I answered in kind.

He smiled and led us towards the line of people waiting to enter. As we passed our peers, I saw a flash on my peripheral vision, so I turned and couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my mouth.

The Creevy kid was taking pictures of Chang's face while looking at Jasmine and Cedric talk to some of his friends.

"What are you laughing at?" Oliver asked me.

I pointed to my friend and Chang.

"Ohh" he said, surprised. That only makes me snicker more.

Once inside we went to a table close to Jasmine's, who was at the champions' table.

"Did you see Chang's face?" Lina asked me.

"I did and I couldn't be happier. That bitch deserves it for thinking she's better than most."

"Turning Slytherin, my dear Alexandra?" Draco, Lina's date, asked me.

"You wish, Drake." I shot back at him with a playful smirk on my lips. "Besides I don't need to be a Slytherin to be their Queen."

After a few announcements, the party began.

I was looking at my menu trying to decide what to eat, when I heard Cedric's voice.

"What's that?" Me and the rest of our table turned to look at him and see who he was asking. When Lina and I saw that it was Jas and her food choices, we cracked up laughing. The others looked at us, confused.

"What's so funny?" asked Oliver.

"Nothing, nothing is just…it's Jasmine and…"

"Her choice of food." I finished for her.

"I don't understand."

"You know how Jasmine is from another country, right?" I asked the boys who nodded.

"Well she has been having some cravings from her homeland and this style of dinner just made her wish come true." said Lina.

"Ohh" said the boys.

After eating the dance started. As expected, the champions started to dance with their dates. That Creevy kid was going nuts with his camera. Seconds after it started Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall entered the dance floor. At that others too started to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" Oliver asked me.

"I would love to" I said, placing my hands in his.

"You know, I never expected for you to ask me." he told me.

"Well, I'm quite surprise myself to tell you the truth."

"Well, no matter. I'm happy you asked me."

"And why is that?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I like you a lot and I've been trying to get your attention for a while know."

I looked at him wide eyed at his confession ~_He likes me… Oliver Wood LIKES ME!~_

"Are you alright?" he asked me, concerned.

""Y-yeah, I'm sorry, is just that you took me by surprise. I never in a million years would have expected this."

"And why not? You're a very beautiful, smart and talented girl. I thought you were going to choose any of your other admirers."

"ADMIRERS!"

"You sound surprised."

"I am. I mean, who wouldn't with all this you have told me?"

"It's true, all of it. That's why I was wondering if…" he started to tell me, leaning down.

I was shocked. I couldn't move, when someone bumped into us, spilling their drinks all over us.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." said the voice. I voice I would recognize anywhere.

"It's ok, Fred. It's understandable with all the people dancing and all."

"Yeah… understandable" I said, glaring daggers at him.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, ok? Here, let me help you." he said to me, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"I got this, Fred" said Oliver, repeating his actions.

"Don't worry, I can do it myself." I said while moving out of their reach. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom and fix this", turning on my heels and leaving them there.

Once outside the Hall I headed towards the gardens. I was furious. ~_How could he do that? Why would he do that? Did he want to humiliate me that much? _~ These thoughts were running in my head.

I sat on a bench, taking my wand out and cleaning the mess over my dress.

**Inside the hall**

Oliver moved towards the doors but Fred stuck his foot out, making him fall banging his head on the floor. Fred kneeled beside him, helping him get up, and told him that he better go to the infirmary and checked himself.

"It's ok Fred, there's no need for it. Besides, I have to go check on Alex" he said while righting himself and moving towards the doors again.

Fred, not wanting him to meet her, sent a tripping hex his way, making him fall again.

"You should really go see the nurse, this is the second time you fall and hit your head" said Fred, helping him up.

"Maybe your right, but I don't want to leave Alex alone."

"If you like I can go and check on her, tell her what happened."

"Would you do that? Really?"

"Of course. Now let's get you to the nurse, shall we?"

Once Fred left him on the infirmary, he went in search of Alex. When he couldn't find her in any of the nearing bathrooms he began to panic a little. ~_Where is she? She's probably planning ways to kill me? God I was so stupid! Spilling those drinks all over them. But I couldn't help it, he was going to kiss her and I couldn't let that happen, she's MY GIRL._~ He took a deep breath to calm himself down and used a tracking spell to find her.

**Gardens**

From where I was seated I could still hear the music and laughter. Looking up at the sky I wondered how different it would have been if I didn't ask Fred to keep our relationship a secret and went together to the ball. ~_Maybe is my fault what happened… I mean, if it weren't for my doubts none of this would have happened._~ I sighed.

"You shouldn't be here all alone."

I whipped around recognizing Fred's voice. Eyes hardening, I stood up.

"What? Came to humiliate me? Wasn't enough that you spilled drinks all over me AND my date?" I asked him, furiously.

"I'm sorry Alex. I didn't mean to do that, is just that I got jealous. I know it's no excuse but…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, can you please forgive me?" he said, looking at me pleadingly.

"Why should I forgive you, Fred? Tonight was supposed to be special. It's the only night where I felt like a girl, A TRUE GIRL." I shouted at him, blinking angry tears.

"Alex, please let me make it up to you… please…" he said with shameful tears on his eyes.

"Why did you do that, Fred?" I asked him in a defeated tone.

"Because I was a jerk, an inconsiderate stupid ass jerk" he said, approaching me.

"I was going to ask you to be my date, you know…" I told him, feeling him hug me.

"You were?" he asked me, sounding surprised and happy at the same time.

"I was. That's what I wanted to talk about when Whitney came to interrupt us."

"I'm sorry about that, it had been days since the announcement and you didn't show any interest in asking me or bringing the subject up… so one day when she came and asked me, I said yes."

"It's ok. It's not your fault, but mine" I told him, looking up at him. "I was so scared of this being a dream that anything that made it real scared me; I wanted it to be real Fred, but at the same time I didn't because then when you decided that you were tired of me it would have hurt less" I told him.

"You have nothing to fear, Alex" he said cupping my face. "This is real, and I would never grow tired of you. I love you, you've been the only girl I have loved and that I'm gonna love." he told me, fervently kissing me and showing me how much he loved me.


End file.
